Library Encounters
by clarinet-alto-4ever
Summary: Severus comes into the library only to frustrate Hermione, or so she thinks.  Meanwhile, Ginny can't get her boyfriend to propose, and Harry wants to adopt a baby.  HG/SS, GW/BZ, HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know. I have like, five billion other stories going, but this one has really caught me. It started out as a one-shot, but has evolved into a lot more. I actually have three more chapters already written and the plot completely figured out. So, I figure I'll start uploading a chapter about once a week. My goal is to have this done in a relatively short amount of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad.

The fall of the Dark Lord was not as elaborate as everyone anticipated it was going to be. Voldemort, not realizing his last Horcrux had been destroyed, sauntered up to Hogwarts where Harry Potter was waiting. A well placed non-verbal curse and a lot of luck and You-Know-Who was gone. Ron Weasley thought it was rather anti-climactic and was a bit disappointed in not being able to fight. Hermione Granger on the other hand, was relieved. After Voldemort's demise, the death eaters were in physical agony as the dark mark ripped itself from their bodies, making it fairly easy to round them all up.

Life settled down after that. Everyone went back to school for another year to finish up their NEWTS and graduate. After graduation, Harry entered the Ministry as an auror in training. Ron was fortunate enough to land a second string spot on the Chudley Cannons. However, Hermione, even though she was always the one with a plan, had no idea what to do. Teach? Heal? Ministry?

But when Madam Pince announced her retirement, Hermione knew that's what she was meant to do. She loved books and she loved Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress after Albus Dumbledore's death, eagerly accepted her application. Hermione spent the summer at Hogwarts with Madam Pince learning the ropes of the library. She kept a notebook filled with pages of notes on how to run things as well as things she would like to change. Madam Pince left at the end of July while Hermione stayed though August to figure out things her way.

Severus Snape, having been pardoned by the Ministry for the death of Albus in light of his role as a double agent for the light side, resumed his job as Potions Master on the condition that he only have to teach NEWTS students, and only after Minerva pleaded with him. She gladly consented to hiring another part time teacher to teach the first through fifth years. Surprisingly, Ginny Weasley applied and took the job as an apprentice during her last year at Hogwarts. It was a lot of work, but she was awfully serious about potions.

Tensions between Gryffindors and Slytherins had lessened in light of Draco Malfoy leading a small group of Slytherins against the Dark Lord. Indeed, in the middle of their seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco and Harry shocked the world by coming out of the closet and entering a civil partnership soon after graduation. Ron Weasley's reaction to that was mild compared to when he found out that his little sister was dating Blaise Zambini.

In spite of all this, however, life in the wizarding world had soon fallen into the same normalcy before the Dark Lord's return. September first came, and it was another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.

_Mid-October_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all crowded around a small table at the Leaky Cauldron in the middle of October. Since they'd all gone their separate ways in the last six months, they had decided to try to get together once a month. So far, they'd only been successful two of the last six.

Nevertheless, they all felt it was important to continue their friendships face to face. Letters could only get you so far, and after having been so close to losing their lives many times, the people in their lives here and now jumped up quite a lot on the list of priorities.

After getting their orders taken and their butterbeers refilled, the usual exchange of pleasantries began, but didn't last too long.

"Forget this, guys. I am so pissed off at Blaise right now. We have been together almost two years now and it's obvious he wants to propose, but he just won't! Ron, what is that stupid, confused look on your face for?"

"You guys have only been dating a little over a year though. You started going out just after we defeated Voldemort," Ron pointed out.

Hermione smiled at Ginny's obvious blush. She knew the truth.

"Well, uh, actually, we were dating in secret way before that." Ron started to turn red with shock and anger. "C'mon, Ron. If we had told everybody it would have been hell for us. You know it's true. Chill."

Harry gave Ron a _look_ and he simmered down and returned to his pale color with freckles.

"So, Ginny, how do you know he's just not waiting for the perfect moment? He might have the ring this very minute and he's just waiting to make it special for you," Hermione continued the conversation so Ron didn't have another chance to exert his big brother protectiveness over Ginny.

Ginny nodded, "I know, Hermione. But, I guess I just don't think I need anything special. I just want it to happen, you know?"

"I know, Ginny, but I'm sure that years down the road, you'll be glad you have a special story to tell to your kids," Hermione responded.

Harry smirked a 'I know something you don't know look." Ginny caught him, "What's that look for, Harry?"

"Draco just let something slip the other night . . . I shouldn't be saying anything really."

Ron sighed. "Dude, I still don't get how that happened. You and Draco, I'll never understand."

"Ron!" all three reprimanded.

"Ron, we've been through this. Just . . . get over it already," Ginny threatened her older brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ron responded with another sigh.

Harry changed subjects, "So, Hermione, how's the Hogwarts library? Just the way you always remembered it?" he asked smiling mischieviously.

"She was there enough while we were in school," Ron threw in good-naturedly.

Hermione scowled back at them. "It's just fine, thank you." She brightened, "I actually really love it. I like getting to meet all the students, and even see some of the faculty sometimes."

Ginny smiled at her. "It is nice having you around, especially having to deal with Snape on a daily basis."

"Ugh, I forgot about that, Ginny. That must be awful for you," Harry sympathized.

"Now, guys, he's not all that bad," Hermione interjected.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You've always stood up for him, Hermione. You'd think you had a crush on him or something."

Hermione turned beat red, much to her dismay. "Ron, he's a good person deep inside; none of us can deny that after all he's done for us. And please, I don't have a crush on him. I've hardly seen him. He came into the library once at the beginning of term, and I haven't spoken a word to him since."

"Uh huh, sure, Hermione," Ginny teased.

Hermione shot her a warning look, "Ginny . . ."

"I didn't mean a thing by it! Geez, don't get your panties in a wad. How are the Chudley Cannons doing, Ron?"

The boys and Ginny began talking Quidditch and continued for the rest of the meal. Hermione was content to sit back and listen. Just spending time with her friends was great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting at the front desk of the Hogwarts Library discharging books students had brought back. Since her implementation of fines on overdue books, the students became a lot more responsible about getting their materials back on time. It wasn't like the fine money went to her salary. She used it to buy new books and she even hired a part time 7th year to help with the shelving and cleaning.

Well, at least most of the students returned their books on time. There were, of course, a few slackers still around.

Surprisingly, the only books today that were returned late and had a fine were books from Severus Snape. Hermione had mixed feelings on the subject. On one hand, she was terrified to have to tell him he owed her a sickle. But, on the other, she had made it clear in the faculty meeting at the beginning of term that this applied to everyone, not just students. She even charged members of the wizarding community who traveled to Hogwarts to check books out of the extensive library when they returned them late. So, therefore, he was not exempt, no matter how scared she might be.

She didn't have too long to wait to test her nerves. When she was almost through the stack, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and wasn't terrible surprised to find Severus Snape standing there. All students were in class right now, but he must have had a free period while Ginny taught younger students.

"Miss Granger, if I could check out these books, please," Professor Snape stated politely.

She pulled up his file so it at least didn't appear that she knew off the top of her head that he owed her money. After faking looking at the magical screen, she turned to him and stated, "You had some overdue books, Professor. You do owe me a sickle before you can check these out."

And with that short statement, Severus Snape's face began to turn red. With a surprising amount of calm he replied, "I beg your pardon, Miss Granger?"

She pretended to check the file again. "You turned in 'Hogwarts, a History, 1800 edition' and the dissertation of Libatius Borage a week late."

"And your point," he sneered at her.

At this, Hermione began to lose a bit of her temper. "I made it quite clear at the faculty meeting at the beginning of the fall term that I would be imposing fines on late books to encourage materials to be returned on time. I further stated that it would apply to _everyone_."

And, he stormed out, but returned twenty minutes later. He harshly placed a sickle on the desk counter. In silence, she checked out the books to him, and he stalked off again without a word. _Curious, _she thought to herself.

It wasn't until later that night at dinner did she find out what those twenty minutes were all about.

She had just finished chatting amiably with Professor Sprout when Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Hermione, what did you do to Professor Snape this afternoon?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "What do you mean, Minerva?"

"He marched into my office earlier this afternoon demanding that I do something about your overdue policy. He was quite irate over it, but I told him that it was well within your rights to do so. He proceeded to try to argue with me that it shouldn't apply to faculty as well, but I reminded him that you made it clear at the beginning of term. He then stormed off in a rage."

Hermione chuckled, "He came right back to the library. I assume he wanted the books more than he wanted to prove a point to me, because he slammed a sickle onto the counter and checked out new books without a word."

Minerva smiled, "You obviously had him in quite the tantrum. I found it rather . . . amusing . . ."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Minerva finding it amusing, but laughed with her until they felt the icy glare of their subject piercing through them. They weren't sure if he knew what they were talking about or not, but shut up just in case.

Later that night, Hermione couldn't help but thinking about the dark Potions Master and blamed the dreams that followed on the days' events.

XOX

Harry Potter headed home after a long day at work. There was a false sighting of a stray death eater that caused a lot of panic for the public and paperwork for Harry. Honestly, Harry didn't think there really could be that many death eaters left. The majority of them were rounded up right after that final battle. There had been a few more trickle in during the last year, but surely they were close to being finished with this business.

But his mind hadn't been there all day. Harry had finally made up his mind to talk to Draco about something really important. They had been in their official civil partnership for a little over a year now, and Harry was ready for something more. He wanted to adopt.

He had always wanted to raise a son. Perhaps it was to make up for his own abysmal childhood with his aunt and uncle. Perhaps it was to have a new purpose in life. Either way, it was a new adventure that Harry wanted to share with Draco.

To soften the blow, Harry ran by a bakery on the way home and picked up Draco's favorite cake, red velvet with cream cheese icing.

He appeared in the living room with a 'pop' and immediately smelled the delicious aroma of Thai food coming from the kitchen. He followed his nose to find Draco Malfoy hovering over the stove putting the last touches on the curry he had made for dinner.

Harry would have never expected to end up here five years ago, but looking back, he wouldn't have had it any other way. He attempted to sneak up on Draco.

"Nice try, but I know you're there, Harry." Draco turned around, smirked at his boyfriend, and pecked him on the cheek. "Set the table."

Harry did as he was asked. "How was your day, Draco?"

"It was alright. Took care of some business at the office and came home early. Didn't really do much it seems. The business seems to run itself sometimes."

"Lucky you," Harry snorted.

"Hard day at work, love?"

"More like a long day." Harry walked over to the counter and put down the cake with as much nonchalance as he could muster. "I picked up some dessert on the way home. I'm going to change; I'll be right back." Harry rushed out of the kitchen a little too quickly to not be suspicious.

Draco opened the cake and immediately saw that it was his favorite. He raised an eyebrow. Was there some occasion he had forgotten about? Their anniversary was a few months ago as was Harry's birthday. His own birthday wasn't for a few more months. What else could it be?

It hit Draco when Harry came back into the kitchen with a nervous look on his face. Harry obviously had something important to talk to him about and was softening him up with his favorite cake. He quickly tried to dismiss the thought that Harry was going to leave him. Their relationship had been stronger than ever as far as Draco was concerned, but the little pessimistic voice in the back of his head annoyed him all through supper.

Draco began clearing the table after a mostly quiet supper with only the vaguest conversation between the two of them. He soon brought the cake in with a couple of plates and began slicing it while noticing that Harry was fidgeting even more than usual. He handed a slice of cake to Harry. "So, Harry, I couldn't help but notice that you brought my favorite cake. Thank you very much. . . . Any special reason?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Draco," Harry began.

". . . I assumed as much. What is this about?" Draco prompted.

"Well," Harry started. And then it all came out at once, really fast. "Iwannaadoptababywithyou."

Draco blinked and paused for one of the longest minutes of Harry's life. "What?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "Look, I've been thinking about this for awhile. I've always wanted a son. I guess, in some way I want to raise a son correctly to make up for the abysmal way my uncle treated me. I feel like if I raise a child with you, I won't have to worry about losing control with you around. I trust you and I want to adopt a baby with you."

Draco stared.

XOX

Ginny Weasley was not a patient person. Furthermore, she had a very short temper. She knew that both were faults of hers that she ought to work to fix, but sometimes the worse just came out in her. And it was in this particular instance that she regretted it. She had thought tonight was the night.

It had all been completely perfect. Blaise had told her yesterday to get fancied up tonight for a date. She had spent the better part of the afternoon picking out a dress and curling her hair. Even Hermione had come down to her rooms for awhile to help out. Ginny was giddy with anticipation. Even Hermione couldn't deny that it seemed like this was it.

The evening was beautiful. Blaise took her to an upscale restaurant in London, then dancing at their favorite club. When they were tired from dancing, they apparated to a park and just walked around for awhile. _This is it,_ Ginny thought to herself.

But it wasn't. Blaise apparated home with her and kissed her before popping out again. Ginny stood on the outskirts of Hogwarts completely flabbergasted. What had gone wrong? This was supposed to be it! She wasn't about to let this go, so less than a minute later she was outside Blaise's apartment.

She knocked briskly and he answered a minute later. "Ginny . . . what are you doing here?" he stammered, obviously nervous.

"What the hell, Blaise? Why have you not proposed to me yet? Haven't we talked about getting married for forever now? Did I do something wrong do you not want to marry me anymore?" Ginny was now yelling and crying.

Blaise didn't do well with crying women. It was one reason he and Ginny got along so well; Ginny didn't cry too often. "Honey, that's not it at all . . . I just . . . I didn't know . . ."

"Stop with your blabber. It's obvious you don't want to marry me anymore. I'll just go." And she popped away leaving Blaise standing there utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry this is so late. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to do a weekly thing, but I sure tried! Anyway, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but with information that was needed. Hopefully I'll have another one up in a relatively short amount of time.

Severus Snape couldn't shake the image of Minerva and Granger laughing together like a pair of school girls. He couldn't prove it was about him, but surely it was. What else would the two have to chuckle about so mysteriously?

The Potions Master was not the most pleased person on earth when he found that the Granger girl had accepted the librarian position. Granted, it hadn't surprised him, she was such a know-it-all bookworm, but now he would have to deal with her on a more regular and professional basis.

He had to admit that he was a little surprised when she stated that he owed her a sickle for the overdue fine on his books. Looking back on the start of year faculty meeting, he did seem to recall her mentioning it, but he must have pushed it from his mind. Insolent girl, charging faculty for books.

Minerva seemed to find it amusing that he was so irate over being charged a sickle over a stupid overdue book. This almost made him more upset than the stupid sickle. What was so funny? It was almost as if she were the reincarnation of Dumbledore with that omniscient twinkle in his eye implying that she knew something he didn't. It was annoying.

He was enjoying a quiet evening in his rooms reading the latest issue of _Potions Quarterly_ when he heard someone calling from his fireplace in the other room. Sighing, he put down the magazine and walked into the living room to find Draco Malfoy's head in the midst of the green flames.

"Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Godfather, may I come through? I need to talk to you."

Snape nodded his approval. Although the potions master didn't show an affinity towards children and students in general, he made an exception for his godson, whom he was actually rather fond of. When Draco came out of the closet, Snape was the least surprised of the Wizarding community. Between little hints here and there that Draco unconsciously dropped, Snape was almost to the point of telling the boy to come out of the closet instead of waiting on him to do it himself.

What did shock Snape was the announcement that he was dating none other than his arch nemesis' son, Harry Potter. Snape couldn't decide which was more astonishing: the fact that Harry Potter was also gay (perhaps if he had spent more time around Harry he would have picked up on it), or that he and Draco were a couple. It caused a bit of a riff between godfather and son for a few months, but Draco's insistence that it was his life to do with as he wished, and Severus could choose to be a part of it or not. Severus eventually gave in.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" Severus had turned around to the coffee table. He waved his wand and a pot of tea appeared. What he hadn't expected was the wavering in Draco's voice.

"I . . . I think I screwed it up with Harry . . ." If Draco hadn't been a Malfoy, he might have started crying at that point, but his strict upbringing was enough to counter the emotion that had built up inside of him.

Severus froze. What in the blazes had Draco come to him for? It was quite obvious that his perpetual bachelorhood did not prove his ability in the romance department. The lust department, maybe. But long term relationships? Hell, no. But it was his godson; he had to at least try. Especially since both of his parents had died at the hands of Voldemort, he was the only one Draco had left. "What happened, Draco?" he asked as he poured a cup of tea and handed it over.

Draco took a sip and started his story. "Harry dropped this on me suddenly during supper tonight. He said he wanted to adopt a child with me! I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. Harry took it completely the wrong way and said forget it and stormed out."

Severus was about as shocked as Draco probably was. His godson and James Potter's son adopting a child together? It was outlandish to think about. He sat in a daze imagining it until Draco snapped him out of it. "Severus? You still with us? I asked you what I ought to do."

The Potions Master shook away the scenarios and replied to his godson's question. "I'm not completely sure, Draco. I've certainly never encountered this situation before, but I would imagine that first of all you need to decide if you want to adopt a child with your husband or not."

Draco blanched at him. "Well . . ."

"Haven't you ever thought about it, Draco?"

"Well . . . a little I guess, but I always imagined it a little more in the future," Draco explained. "I do want children, I think anyways, I just didn't think so soon."

"Then explain that to Harry," Severus concluded with a rather obvious tone.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not that easy. Harry has already shut down around me. He didn't speak more than two words for the rest of the evening. How am I supposed to get him to discuss this rationally?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's something I can figure out for you. That you will have to figure out about _your _husband."

Draco sighed and took it as the end of the conversation. "Thanks, I guess, Godfather. Good night." Draco walked back into the fireplace without another glance.

Severus sighed and flashed back to the conversation. He didn't have much experience in romantic relationships, it was true. Most days it didn't bother him, but occasionally he did twinge with loneliness and the concept of dying with no one by his side.

A flash of Lily's face swept across his mind, but was soon replaced with somebody else's. Hermione Granger's face flew by and he quickly shook his head in an effort to get rid of it. Where had that come from? He had no romantic interest in her. Just this afternoon she had made him furious. Surely that was not conducive to any feelings past those of two colleagues.

He again shook his head. Throwing the magazine aside, he marched off to bed, but was unable to sleep for quite some time. He found himself staring at the ceiling, contemplating his future.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mid-November_

The library was quiet, as it should be, for the whole morning until Hermione sensed a bout of tension fall over the library. She turned around from her work to the front of the desk where Severus was looming over the desk.

"Hello, Professor Snape. How can I help you?" she asked.

To her surprise, he spoke with relative calm in his voice, in comparison to some of his previous visits to the library. "I came in to inquire as to the status of a book I had placed on hold over three weeks ago."

Hermione thought back on it. She remembered placing the hold for him, but from what she remembered, the book hadn't passed through the circulation desk yet. She pulled up his file to make sure she was thinking of the right book. "Give me just a minute . . . "

He was right. She had placed a hold on _Medieval Potions and Draughts_ about three and a half weeks ago and the book still hadn't been returned. She pulled up the file of the person who still had it out. "I'm sorry, Professor. It looks like somebody still has the book checked out, though it's dreadfully overdue. The howler is scheduled to go out tomorrow."

Snape smiled slightly at the thought of a howler going out. "Isn't there any way to get it back sooner? Which student has the book out? I'll go track it down."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Privacy laws and all that," Hermione answered.

He gave a dramatic sigh. "It's commendable that you adhere so strictly to the rules, Miss Granger, as always, but I really need that book. Could you please let me know as _soon_ as it comes back?"

He had said please. Hermione was a little shocked, but managed a reply, "Of course, Professor. It won't be a problem at all."

He gave her a curt nod in thanks and turned to leave. Hermione turned around and went back to her work, missing the slight pause and glance he gave her on his way out.

XOX

It had been a very quiet and slightly awkward month in the Malfoy-Potter household. To Draco, Harry had attempted to go back to the way things were before bringing up the adoption business, but he hadn't been very successful. They acted like nothing was wrong, but there was always this cloud looming over them like a storm just waiting to explode in the sky.

Draco tried many times to again broach the subject with Harry, but every time either he backed out from nervousness, or Harry ignored and changed the subject. It was becoming tiresome.

Draco then tried to ignore it also and return to normalcy, but that didn't work either. It had been a month and Draco's temper was wearing thin and only waiting on something to trigger losing it.

The catalyst came in the form of a little girl in pigtails in Madam Malkin's with her mother while Draco and Harry were there picking up a few new robes for the blonde. Draco had been standing on Madam Malkin's stool to be fitted and he caught the look of yearning in Harry's eyes.

The little girl had a toy unicorn in her small hands and was zooming it around the store as if it could fly, making sound effects to go along with it. However, Draco was more interested in Harry's reaction. His eyes had glazed over a bit and it looked like he was in another world with his thoughts. Draco fidgeted and was punished with a prick to his arm with one of those pesky pins. On their way out he mustered up the courage and once again brought it up with Harry, this time determined to not let the subject drop until they had hashed it all out.

"Harry, I couldn't help but notice how you looked at that little girl," he started out with.

A small scowl passed quickly over Harry's face, but was replaced with his normal look. "Did you see the paper this morning, Draco? The Ministry announced that . . . "

"Oh, no you don't, Harry. No changing the subject this time. We've got to talk this out. We've been dancing around the subject for a whole month now and we aren't getting anywhere." Harry sped up his walking, but Draco grabbed him to stop Harry. "Stop running from this. I thought our relationship was at the point that we didn't have to be scared to talk about these kind of things with each other."

A dark look crossed Harry's face before he popped away to leave an empty space in front of Draco. "Damn it, Harry." He dissaparated home, hoping that's where Harry would be, but was disappointed when he didn't find him there.

XOX

Hermione sat up with a book late that night considering the day's events. She couldn't shake the scene with the potions master from her mind. It shouldn't be that shocking, but she was still mulling over the fact that he had said please and almost treated her kindly.

Hermione also found herself contemplating her own loneliness. Things with Ron had just not worked out and there had been nobody else in her life in the past few months since they broke things off. As much as her friends thought she was rather content with her books, it wasn't true. Books could only do so much for you. They weren't a warm body curled up next to you on cold nights. They weren't available to listen to your troubles and offer words of comfort and advice.

_Snape could do that_, a little voice in the back of her head annoyingly said. Nonsense, she chided herself. As if anything could ever happen there. As if she even wanted anything to happen there. He was so . . . old.

_That's an awful reason, Hermione, and you know it. It's only 20 years and by the time you're 60, nobody will care anymore. Wizards live much longer than muggles anyway._

But my friends, my family, my parents! They'll never speak to me again.

_Rubbish. They'll probably take a while to get used to it, but if you're really happy, they'll cope._

This was all moot though as she was fairly certain that there was no way that Snape would ever reciprocate any kind of feelings.

It didn't, however, stop the argument in her head that kept her up another couple of hours.


End file.
